What You don't See
by Toxic Kisses
Summary: Inuyasha is 21 and a depressed goth into drugs and is missing something in his life. He's a bartender,and thats how he met his girlfriend Kagome.Hes hardcore and with tattoos and piercings.Not exactly the kinnda guy you wana bring home to mom.
1. Scars run deep inside this tattooed body

Inuyasha fell down on his bed.

and just starred into space

it was another fucken day that he wish would just end

He was your average "goth" if you really wanted to label him.

He turned onto his back and starred at the ceiling

"Holy Mary, mother of God, tell your son to start answering my prayers... Amen."

He smiled to himself.

God never answered his prayers of happiness and just to have a normal life.

He sighed and sat up.

He was wearing baggy black pants and a black hoodie sweatshirt, despite the heat of mid June in Detroit Michigan ((A/N: you have NO idea))

His room had black walls, wood floor, a guitar in the corner, a closet, and a mattress on the floor.

How creative is he?

But I guess he takes what he can have.

Inuyasha's been deprived of alot all his life.

His father died of cancer a short while after he was born.

and his mother was a crack head whore.

When Inuyasha was about 14, his mother died.

and when he was 15 he was adopted hundreds of times but always sent back because of his recklessness.

but i mean, come on. Isn't that what Anarchys all about?

anyways, when he was 16 he was adopted by a man who was never been married and is never home.

He wasn't not bad looking, but he told Inuyasha that ladies always want a comitment.

His name's Jordan. 36 years old and was always busy.

Jordan always wanted a son. Go to baseball games, work on cars. Normal father son stuff.

But he was too wrapped up in his career.

One night Jordan went away on a business trip and left Inuyasha home.

A few nights later, he recieved a phone call telling him that the plane had crashed and no one survived.

It seemed like everyone around him or anyone he started to like died.

Inuyasha wasn't adopted again because everyone always wanted to adopt a little kid.

Inuyasha's time at the orfanage wasn't all that bad.

He befriended Miroku. A nice punk rocker about a year older than Inuyasha.

And by the time Inuyasha was 17, he was getting a little curiess.

He had never had a first kiss.

he also never even had a girlfriend.

But whenever he was at the orfanage he would always hear older boys talking about sex and hot girls and everything.

Occasionally Miroku would join in the conversations, but Inuyasha would never have anything to say.

He would just listen.

and wonder.

and a few nights later, Miroku and Inuyasha snuck out and wandered around at night.

Not a very safe thing to do in Detroit.

But they ended up haveing a great time.

Miroku bought drugs from a dealer the met on a corner and Inuyasha had his first expierence with Weed and Cocaine.

And later on that ngiht, Inuyasha noticed that he was having certain 'feelings' towards Miroku.

When he told Miroku about this, Miroku looked a little shocked at first and then asked Inuyasha if he was gay.

He said he wasn't sure and looked down.

When he looked back up Miroku's face was inches from his own and Miroku had his first kiss from a guy and Inuyasha had his very first kiss.

They dated for a few months and when Miroku turned 18, he had to move out and he promised Inuyasha that they would see eachother.

Inuyasha turned 18 the next year and had to move out.

He reneted an apartment and got a job at a fast food place.

Inuyasha became depressed the day Miroku left.

He died his long silver hair black and wore only black clothing from then on.

Inuyasha had just turned 21 last month and was the bartender at a club.

The Purple Moon Night Club.

He had dated a few gothic or punk girls he met at the club, and Hell, even had sex with them.

But still never forgot about Miroku.

Inuyasha was currently dating a punk rock girl that goes by the name Kagome.

They have alot of fun together and he met her at work.

apparently, she snuck in with a fake Id.

They met on her 20th birthday. Her friends took her out to celebrate.

Kagome had been beaten when she was a child and ran away when she was 15 and was taken in by a couple in their early 40s.

Inuyasha's life was pretty fucked up. Sure, he had gotten jumped a few times and been beat up.

But at least his parents never did beat him.

At the end of the nigth Inuyasha had asked Kagome if she wanted to hang out another time and she said she would love to.

**Inuyasha Pov - - **

It's four o'clock in the fucken morning and I just got done from work.

I took off my black shirt and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

Im not weak, just not very buff.

I continue to look at my tattooed body for awhile longer wondering why I ever even got the damn things

The only I realy like is the one on my arm. It's a blood red heart with a dagger going through it and says "Brother" inside of the heart in black letters.

Miroku has the same one.

On the other arm I have a crucifix, a weed leaf, the Japanese symbols for Pot, and have the words "Green Day" along in there with the mess.

I also have an electric guitar on my left ankel and on my right hand, my knuckles say "HARD" and the knuckles of my left hand say "CORE"

My right leg has the Green Day heart grenade. And it turned out pretty bad. The guy obviosly didn't know what he was doing.

And i think thats allt he tattoo's i have.

I stepped into the shower and when i came out I went to sleep on my matress.

**... i think it sucks. Well I guess it's not THAT bad, but im sure im gunna get some hate reveiws. But that's alrught, i don't mind... **


	2. The Day that I Die

_Broken._

_Hallow._

_Alone._

_and mentally disturbed..._

Inuyasha thought over adn over again the next morning while getting dressed.

He threw on black boxers, his usual baggy black pants, and a black T shirt with a grey skull on it.

_Broken._

_Hallow._

_Alone._

_and mentally disturbed..._

He thought while he put on his black eyeliner.

He grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over his head and grabbed his car keys and cell phone.

Drove around the streets of Detroit for awhile while listening to one of his favorite songs.

The day that I die, by Good Charlotte.

_One day I woke up  
I woke up knowing today is the day I will die  
Cashdogg was barking went to the park and enjoyed that one last time  
I called my mother told her I loved her and begged her not to cry  
I wrote her a letter that said I'd miss her and signed that goodbye..._

You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die

Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(The day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(The day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(The day that I died)  
All alone but I feel fine

We took a drive and we drove through D.C.  
To see the places we lived,  
Long conversations we talked of old friends and all the things that we did  
Summer nights, drunken fights  
Mistakes we made... did we live it right?

You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I died

Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(The day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(The day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(The day that I died)  
All alone but I feel just fine

You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
I know the happiest day of my life is the day that I died

Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(The day that I died)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(The day that I died)  
Darkness falls I'm letting go  
(The day that I died)  
All alone but I feel fine

Did I live it right?  
I hope I lived it right  
I hope I lived it right, I know I lived it right  
Did I live it right?  
I know I lived it right 

Inuyasha turned off the radio after the song ended and was in deep thought while he drove around.

He always did think better while driving anyway.

He didn't have to be at The Purple Moon 'till 9:00 at night and it was 7 in the morning.

In fact... why the hell was he even up that early anyway...

He pondered that thought for a moment and then remembered it was the dream he had.

It always bothered him.

Losing everyone he ever cared about.

Even if they didn't die, they still left him.

Miroku, past girlfriends, and just other friends that all went off to college or something equally as stupid.

He stopped at a gas station to fill up his car and then went inside to pay for the gas and to buy some coffee.

When he was driving again he smiled and said outloud to no one but himself, "mmmm... Coffee..."

_Broken._

_Hallow._

_Alone._

_mentally disturbed..._

_and now I must be insane..._

Inuyasha smiled to himself again and continued to drink his wonderful coffee.

**I'm changing the name of this fic, there's a couple other fics with almost the same title and that just isn't unique enough for me... **

**any suggestions to what it should be called? **


End file.
